Incognito - more like Finito la Finale
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Once agreeing to look after Butters' place while he's gone for who knows how long, Kyle doubted he would have to face anything crazier than the mad cat Marjorine. (May contain Kystophe and Gregstophe. And more)
1. Chapter 1

/

So I already have like five fanfics to continue? And even one to restore? And here I am choosing to start a new one? Oh I never learn do I?

Well in my defense, this idea was too neat to ignore, and thus this story was born. The next chapter will possibly (more like definitely) be longer, but the content is what matters after all. Anyway hope ya´ll enjoy it^ ^"

/

Incognito - more like Finito

 **Prologue/Chapter 1: Unrequired housekeeping**

 _Kyle's POV_

"Marjorine I swear - if you as much as TOUCH that vase I- god dammit…"

The Redhead twitched when the sound of shattered glass filled the room. The small - or trather big, nest of fur jumped down onto the floor, elegantly tripped past the shards before leaving the room like he owned the world.

"Well shit, where's the vacuumer again…" Kyle shook his head in disbelief, searching through the room to try and get an idea on where it could be.

' _Yes Butters I will check on your house each day. No Marjorine won´t be any issues at all.' Ugh the fuck were I thinking back then?! Hell I didn't know that asshole of a cat would end up being such a bother, god I could be back studying now!_

He groaned, heading upstairs to search through other areas of the house.

Family Stoch found themselves back in hawaii for the moment being, and according to what Kyle had been told - it seemed like they would be gone for some time. Probably weeks. Much to his dismay. If there was something the boy would rather prefer spending his afternoon and weekends on, it would be reading a book or study economy.

 _This bullshit….. ugh I throw away precious time on what - looking after an half-assed cat and an empty house? How much did he pay me again - wait do I even get paid?! Oh god I don't get paid!_

"Well that´s it! I´ll just clean up the mess this devil made - I don't doubt Cartman has been the influence - as the cat maniac he is. And then I´ll get my ass back home and study for the finals."

A soft sigh left him as he did his best to calm himself down, walking back and forth through second floor to find the required item. Though judging on how he had used a little over 20 minutes on that task, it was fair to say he was failing. Miserably.

 _Vacuum vacuum…. where the HELL do people store their vacuum?! Like isn´t it just in the, idk - spare bedroom or something? Or just in a closet of some kind? But nooo - it´s playing find Waldo with me! Fuck fine… where's my phone again - I´m dialing that nitwit…. just hope the call won't be too expensive, shit that wouldn't be any good… hmm did I put in in the bedroom or the living room…._

The Redhead didn't use much time on correctly assuming where his phone were, as he soon rushed to the bedroom he was borrowing. Whom were Butters´ own personal room. One could easily say Kyle was one of the lazy ones.

"Phone phone phone…. where have you hid yourself - got it!" he snatched the phone with a grin, falling down onto the bed as he went ahead calling the boy. The luck seemed to finally be back with him when Butters answered the phone seconds later.

"O-oh hey Kyle… wh-what´s up?" He stuttered slightly. As he always did once in awhile.

"Dude - where the fuck is your vacuum? Your lil sh- cat broke a wase and I gotta clean it up."

"Vacuum? Oh boy I´m not sure myself, i-it's been some time since I used it, hold on for a second will ya?" Without waiting for any answer the mic was covered, and low mumbling was all Kyle was able to hear. Impatiently tapping with his foot.

"Ah yeah Kyle - d-ad says i-it´s in the basement. Heh boy know it sounds like an odd place for it to be, but he said something about things being too crowded and all. Oh! Could you check Marjorine for lice? I- I'm so worried about her fur getting all messed up and all - a-and it may be contagious."

"Lice? Yeah okay I'll do that, once I find the brush. Thanks Butters. Later."

Once the boy had responded with a 'bye', the Redhead hung up before gently placing his phone into his back pocket. Standing up to get right back into his task. Though half-way through the room, the sudden movements of the curtains caught his attention.

"Huh? Hmm maybe the window… fuck I probably forgot to close it if I know myself well enough."

He huffed, turning on his heels to walk straight back to where he started. Approaching the window to check it's status. Unexpectedly closed.

"Hmmm…." He shook his head. "Probably just my movements that caused a slight breeze - or could just be my stress. Who knows. Whatever I sh- AGH- "

Quickly gagged and blindfolded, Kyle soon found himself helplessly in someone's grasp. Pondering not over who it could be or why, but how they even entered the house. The main door was locked and all windows was closed. That's at least what he assumed.

 _omgomgomgomgomgomomg - Kyle relax! Wait no - fuck what do I even do in a situation like this?! Oh just wait until Butters hear about this I´ll-! more like IF he hears about it… maybe I never returns? Maybe I get replaced? Tortured and mocked? Killed?_

 _nonononononono relax relax - I'M SURE - I'm sure that won't happen! Hell… how should I really know, I could die any second_

The Redhead remained still, mostly out of being shocked and trying not to piss himself out of fear. Typical his luck, some bullshit always happened to the poor boy.

He could feel his heart going nuts and senses being sharpened while he lay in the grasp for, who knows how long. Having temporarily lost his sight, his perception of time were both confusing and unreliable. Could have just been a few minutes. Or hours. He had absolutely no clue. Though eventually, the blindfold were removed, as the boy needed a few minutes to recover the returned sight. Twitching at the light.

"Mmmm….. mmmpf?" Kyle mumbled muffled, blinking as he frantically looked around.

 _Hmm, seems like it's not that bright after all… ugh now it's too dark. So freaking uncomfortable…. okay okay maaaaybe I should rather focus on what matters here - GETTING OUT OF - wherever THE FUCK I AM._

When he eventually got used to the brightness - or lack of brightness, in the room he now found himself in, he managed to calm himself down slightly. Though that didn't last for long once something whom moved in the shadows caught his attention. Or rather someone.

"Oh sheet….."

A low and dark voice spoke up, mumbling something unrecognizable under his breath. Squinting, the Redhead managed to make out the stranger's appearance. Despite looking rather mature, possibly even older than himself, his height caused him to appear younger. A scruffy and opaque like brown hair softly framed in his rather sharp facial features. Eyes matching pretty well with his messy hair. Holding a piece of paper, he glanced between that and Kyle for a minute of so, in complete silence.

"Seems like we have a problem, merde."


	2. Chapter 2: Merde

/

I'm finally back again and oh how much I have planned for this X3

Took some time to google translate all the french in this (btw sorry to all whom actually speaks proper french cause I don't) And to fix his accent and all.

I have a lot planned for the next chapter so I hope you'll all enjoy it^^"

/

* * *

 **Chapter two: Merde**

 _This is utterly pathetic. Embarrassing. "Nah it's okay Chris, you won't need any photo of him since he's an only child." Pour la merde._

A deep sigh left the young brunet, fingers running through his hair to get it out of his eyes. As oily and muddy as it was. When did he last wash it? Who knew. Though the boy was known for not caring much about personal hygiene. Unfortunately.

"MMMPF MMMM MMM!"

The Redhead was starting to throw a tantrum, of course. He had all his rights to do so.

 _Well seems like I have to for SURE get Leo´s ass for this - could have freaking warned me! But noooo, he had to just forgeeeet it. Enfer. Ugh and after ALLL this stress I had to go through….._

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts once more when the apparent stranger started to roll across the floor. Desperately and frantically trying to get loose.

"Hey hey! Calm ze fuck down! Just give me a meenute, quel idiot…."

Muttering, he reached for his left boot and pulled out a small knife. Whom judging by how torn it was, surely had been through a lot. In a quick movement, he swung it towards the other and cut off his rope. Despite how nonchalant said gesture was, he didn't miss the rope. Not even giving him a small graze.

The Redhead seemed to calm down once realizing he was released, leaning up against the wall while rubbing the marks that had been left behind on his wrists.

"What…. the hell was all that for…. AND DID YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!?"

"Guess." He rolled his eyes.

 _Fougueux petit êtes-vous pas? Well this should be fun_

"Guess huh? Oh well - wait no - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" He snarled

"Right now? Well, I was planning to take a drag or two." He shrugged, flicking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, before pulling out one to light it.

His eye twitched, teeth gritting in obvious anger. He had every right to.

 _Can't handle any provokes huh? What a sorry little ass._

"Why. Did. You. Kidnap. M-"

"Borrowed." The brunet corrected him, taking a drag.

"I was supposed to ask a favor of you-"

"And you decided to just kidnap me?!"

"Oui."

He shrugged, leaning against a table, in the small room they found themselves in. Though the Redhead hadn't noticed the new environment yet. That was probably best for him, considering the current situation he found himself in.

"That´s….." He glared. "Why?"

"Zat´s classified eenformation boy. Can´t just bawl around with eet." He shrugged, exhaling slowly.

"I have the RIGHT to know WHY I´m h-"

"What's your name?" Chris bluntly interrupted, raising a brow at him.

"My…. name?... " The other shook his head quickly. "Why would you need to know that?!"

"Geez calm down, you're waking ze whole hotel." He complained. Bored. Receiving quite the glare from the other.

"Why… would you need to know it?" He repeated himself in a much calmer manner. Despite his clear anger issues, he seemed to handle this situation rather well.

"Since you're already stuck in zis mess, eet would be best to know who´s going to be my new partner."

"Partner? Mess? -Hotel?!"

Silence followed shortly after, a rather awkward one too. Judging by the noise from outside, they appeared to be in a city of some kind. Though it didn't give off more than that. The room they found themselves to be in however, were a pure contrast to what was going on outside. An old antique clock was all they could hear. Apart from their own heartbeat and thoughts of course. The fragrance of the room was something to be praised, not too strong. Not too faint. Violets, roses - and possibly vanilla, were hinted, though the scent was far more complex than so. Too bad it was all ruined by the sharp smoke.

"Kyle….. Kyle Broflovski." The Redhead finally replied in a quiet voice. "That´s my name, so you know… yeah…"

"Hmmm Broflovski…." Chris mumbled. There was something familiar with that name.

 _Broflovski Broflovski…. where have I heard that before…. Sounds Jewish, though I have no idea if he even is Jewish? Well I mean he looks like - ugh no. That´s a stereotype. Fuck that. Anyway ANYway….. Kyle…. Kyle… Kyyylleeeeee….._

"So?" Broflovski spoke up.

"So what?"

"What's all this bullshit about?"

"Bullsheet… Nonono - zis is NOT bullsheet, moron. Eet´s important - dangerous stuff. Eef zis eenformation got into ze wrong hands, eet cou- hey are you even listening?!" He sneered, giving him a sharp look.

 _Kids have no respect these days, Dit l'enfant. Busy with their stupid devices, Iphone, Ipod, Ipad - ICRAP. Heh… wait…. oh shit did I forget to remove his phone?!-_

The boy didn't hesitate to call someone, who Chris could only assume was Leo. Who picked it up rather quickly as well.

"Heeeey Kyle! How's it going?" The speaker was loud and clear.

"Hmm putting on ze speaker…. smart…"

"Wait - Chris - Chris is that you?! Shit - why-"

"Why did you leave a brat like zis at home when we needed you?! How dare you fool me like zat!" The brunet snapped.

"No! No I….. Hamburgers - I-I just… just forgot-"

"ZAT DOESN'T MEAN SHEET - AGENT 0-CHAOS YOU'RE IN HUGE T-"

"´0-Chaos´? The fuck?" Kyle looked confused. "Could at least have chosen a better sounding name…"

"It´s super edgy and cool!" The boy sounded offended.

"Anyway, Chris…. please… listen…. I´m sorry about just leaving without notice - but something happened in my family and I-"

"FUCK ZAT! Vous êtes un énorme morceau de merde!" He screamed.

The line went quiet for a moment or two, before the blonde spoke up again.

"Just….. tell me the situation okay? There´s nothing I can do about it now, so it would be best to just deal with the situation as it is…."

"Fine." He frowned. "I´m stuck een London with an amatour during a four star operation." Chris murmured.

"LONDON!? FUCK - you gotta be kidding - YOU HAVE TO!"

Kyle rushed to the window and aggressively opened the curtains. Freezing once getting a glimpse of the city. Needless to say, the fact Big Ben was right outside their hotel said it all.

"I…" Kyle stumbled back addled, fumbling for something to grab to keep himself onto his feet. Nearly dropping his phone in the progress.

 _He had to lose it eventually hmm?_

The brunet sighed, trampling the half-finished cigarette into the nearby ashtray. Running a hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts.

 _Think Chris think…. this is not that bad…. just in the country of the brits with a useless guy with anger issues….. Merde_

"That´s it…." Kyle eventually spoke up, turning off the call without much warning. Stuffing the device back into his pocket. "I´m going home."

"Suit yourself." Chris simply shrugged, messing up some of his hair as mold fell onto the floor.

"Do you ever shower?" The Redhead asked in a disgusted voice.

"Zat´s none of your business"

"I believe it is, especially when you throw around your dirt like that." He shuddered, brushing off some said dirt, that had found it's way into his own hair. Not like his hair wasn't known to act like a black hole anyway.

"Do you ever cut?"

"Excuse me?"

Chris sighed. "Your hair - do you ever cut eet?"

Kyle´s eye twitched at that.

"You know what - fuck you. I´m out of here." He grabbed his jacket before the boy stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut after himself.

 _What a fucking pussy he is, wouldn't expect anything less from an American._

He thought to himself like he wasn't technically one as well, pulling out another cigarette to light it. Though he ended up dropping it once his own phone went off, hissing once he burned himself

"Merde... " He swore, frantically grabbing his phone to answer it.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO CALL ME NO- oh hi Gregory." He immediately cut off his screeching once recognizing the oh so known voice.

 _Fucking brit_

"Wait wait, calm ze fuck down. You can't be serious?" He groaned, rushing out of the room as well.

"That Redhead better not have gotten himself into any trouble!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

Merde - Fuck

Pour la merde - supposed to mean For Fuck´s sake

Enfer - Hell

Quel idiot - What an idiot

Fougueux petit êtes-vous pas?- Supposed to mean _Feisty little one aren't you?_

Dit l'enfant - said the child

Vous êtes un énorme morceau de merde - you´re a huge piece of shit


	3. Chapter 3: As simple as 1, 2 - whoops

/ So I´m finally done with this, rather long chapter - phew. Or well I were done for some time but got some issues editing it, but now it´s finally done. Enjoy X3 /

 **Incognito - More like Finito Finale**

 _Chapter 3: As simple as 1, 2, - whoops_

* * *

Christophe´s POV

"You've really done eet now Gregory - could 'ave warned me earlier!" The brunet snapped, grabbing his jacket before sprinting out of the room and out onto the streets.

 _I can't fucking believe this - I had enough to deal with already - the fucking mafia?! OMG - MERDE MERDE MERDE - I'M SO FUCKED - Hope I get there in t- or not…._

Christophe stopped dead in his track once he heard the faint screams in the direction of the airport. Well mixed with the sound of helicopters and all kinds of different security bullshit, as he liked to call it. For those who didn't speak "Mole", or "Complete Incompetent" as Gregory liked to call it; it was basically police cars. Ambulances. The army. That kind of stuff.

 _Out of all this things I´ve been through, this has to be one of the - no definitely not the worst, but maybe it could be in top fi- not that either…. hmmm…. think this says a lot about my personality, doesn't it? Well Chris, how about stopping to talk to yourself like a moron and actually move….your….LEGS_

After what felt like forever, he eventually snapped out of...whatever he was in - and slowly proceeded to rush towards the screams and mess that was sure to be waiting for him. Like per usual. Quite depressing when you think about it.

Once finally by said airport, Chris had nicely seated himself in a tree not far away from the building. Old habits die hard.

"Sheet, of course eet iz heavily guarded…"

He cursed under his breath, cautiously examining the situation. Several officers, and even a few generals here and there, were slowly approaching the threat. By the look of how many they were up against, and how many whom seemed to still be locked up inside of the building, it was safe to say it didn't look good.

"Seems like eet won't be zat easy to enter as well…. zose brats are really up their ass." Rolling his eyes, he pulled up his phone again to call the brit. Of course.

"Hello sunshine, finally answering?" The brit didn't sound too happy, despite the fact he did his best to sound like a cheerful lad. Not like he could blame him either with how many ignored calls he had received from Chamberlain in the course of only about 20 minutes. It was a miracle he was even keeping up with his bullshit.

Chris pretended he didn't hear the forced happy voice, and just replied with a scoff.

"I need a close analysis of ze area Greg, could you fix zat? Een a few minutes would be nice." He bluntly asked.

"Pardon me? I have no idea who this so called 'Greg' is."

Chris sighed heavily. One could sense how sick he was of everything right now.

"Excusez-moi alors dear. Gregory, could you be so kiiiiindly and check out ze-"

"The building is heavily guarded from both north and west, the south is left open but that's mostly since it's blocked off by a massive boulder. The south seems to also be guarded, but significantly less than east and north, which is where you're finding yourself now." The blonde answered.

Chris paused for a moment as he tried to proceed all the information, finally speaking up once a few minutes had passed.

"So let me get zis straight-"

"You still hide behind that lie Mole?"

"What ze fuck are you talking about?"

"Straight huh? We both know that's a bloody li-"

"Zat´s none of your business brit! Let us just fucking focus on zis-"

"Fine fine…."

"Okay so…."

The brunet took a deep breath to calm his nerves, once coming to the conclusion that was not enough, as predicted, he flipped out a cigarette and lit it before moving it up to take a drag. Slowly puffing it out.

"Christophe?"

"Yeah I'm still 'ere."

"Unfortunately."

"For ze love of God….."

"Oh so you finally believe in him now?"

"No I- Gregory I SWEAR to whatever iz holding up zis fucked up universe… if you don't shut up soon-"

"Yeah yeah, can we move on to, I don't know - saving a few hundred people from certain death maybe?"

The sarcasm was so strong one could see the essence pour out from the device. There was no surprise it was followed up with a tired groan from the boy.

"Finally. So north and west are out of ze picture?"

"Definitely."

"Either a boulder or guarded area zen? What a wide range of choices." He rolled his eyes.

"Could you handle that Chris? After my calculations it should be around 12 guards. Heavy armed and barricaded.

"Hmmm, zat could be tricky but I may give eet a shot. I'll call you later, boo."

The offended huff he heard before ending the call was priceless, as told by the smirk whom were nicely planted on Chris' lips. He stuck the phone back into his pocket and leaned against the tree trunk to finish up his Cigarette. It didn't take more than a few minutes, and the young man was soon back onto the ground to look over his options.

 _Of course mr perfect didn't do his research well enough. 12 guards my ass. More like 30. Fucking christ just HOW big is this mafia?! Well fuck lemme see…. I didn't get a well enough look at the west part of the building but the north part is off with it's 50-ish guards. And something tells me it's the same with the west so then we have east again and fuck-_

His face went pale as he stared up at the 'boulder'.

"Of course eet iz a fucking mountain. Zat pompous idiot and 'is fancy words. Merde." He whispered to himself. Not like he was any loudmouth anyway.

The Mole found himself forced to retreat for a while to rethink his options.

(...)

"I'm not sheeting you Gregory, even how 'ard I try, I can't find a fucking way een. Zis is a fucking nightmare!"

"Geez calm yourself down you brat. You want them to find you so you can't come back bragging about your genius skills? Didn't think so."

With a roll on his eyes, be picked up a pen and sketched over his own home made map, which he had to say was actually quite impressive. Or it would have been if it wasn't totally scribbled over already.

"Are you sure it's that many guards-?"

"Look, I may have failed school, fuck zat sheet, but I know 'ow to fucking count. I'm telling you, about 130 guards een total. Zis ees not as easy as sneaking out of school." He sighed.

"Hmm. Have you considered finding another way in then. My, it could be another solution-"

"Oui I 'ave! All of zem! Are you even listening?! No way to get een by digging, which is really fucking depressing een itself. No way zrough disguises. Not zrough any delivery - can't even just waltz right een cause zere ees a 84.3 percent chance of dying so zere ees no w- Ze vent."

"Pardon me?"

"Ze fucking vent - why did I never zink of zat?!" In utter frustration and self agony, he grabbed and tucked onto his hair.

"...Bloody hell you're right."

"Of course I am!"

"Well heck, you have to check it out then."

"I'm on my way! Fight wit' you later." He hang up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket before jumping into a tree.

 _Of course there's a perfect little way onto the roof, what the hell were I even thinking about?! Hmm let me see, if I walk over there and then jump down there…. - yes! It's actually open!_

He did a small victory dance before he kneeled down to unhook the last parts of the lock and what not. Chris paused, calmly inhaling before letting out a breath. Eyes shutting for a moment as he allowed the wind to caress his cheek. It was a quite nice day, he had to admit that. If it weren't for the fact people could be dying at this very moment that is. Well that was that day.

 _I´ve long given up on this world. It may has it's beauty, but that's it. May. The world was cruel, that was easy enough to understand. For those who actually have some decent intelligence at least. Choosing a racist orange to control the critical economy in USA by banning people based on a religion says a lot about the general level of knowledge and trust people have nowadays._

And there he was back to be in a bad mood again. Of course. Once his break from the reality was over, which didn't last for long either, the boy were quickly back on track. Managing to easily remove the locks and open the vent before he ducked into it. he maneuvered through the passage and it didn't take him long to find the way inside, landing on his feet in what he presumed had to be a bathroom. But the question was - which one?

"Hmm eet smell too nice een 'ere to be ze male´s so…. nice." He hummed to himself. Envious of the opposite gender for a split second. Until he remembered periods. And births. And sexism.

"As fucked up as ever…" He sighed, pulling out his knife from his boot before heading to the exit to peek out.

A hundred - no - probably thousands of people of all age and races were on on the floor. Covering themselves like preys hiding from haunters. Or, in this scenario, Satan himself. And not the cool one. The brunet had never gotten the, so called, 'depressing' backstories to why criminals had turned out to be complete fucktards. On how one should be empathic and what not - on how the world deserved it.

Sure thing buddy.

 _Hmmm so there's around 40 heavy armed men here, would guess it would be more. But I ain't complaining. The less the better. Now hmm how am I going to kill them off in the most efficient way without, idk - getting killed myself? Let me see… The vent seems to lead out a few places in the roof which could be a great place to hide while taking them down…. And then I could use the chairs as shields…. Oh and of course the tables- a-_

Of all the fatal mistakes he would end up doing, not reacting to the vibration in his back pocket was not what he expected. That it drew everyone´s attention to him didn't need to be explained either.

"SHEET SHEET SHEET SHEET!" Chris yelped, swinging his shovel at them to knock out a few of them. Giving him enough time to jump up into the vent.

"Fuck zis iz NOT good. I swear whoever ze fuck who iz calling me iz in some deep she- oh…" His face was shortly drained of all color once noticing just who the anonymous caller was. Or, he wished he didn´t knew who it was.

"Sheet zat´s right, I never told her zat I left…. Fuck fuck fuck fuck….."

Cursing under his breath, Chris saw no other solution than to answer the call before she got suspicious. It was safe to say he wasn't the brightest.

"Oui?"

"CHRIS WHERE ZE HELL ARE YOU?!"

A slightly high pitched voice with a clear french accent replied from the other side of the call, judging by the fact Chris had to move the phone a few inches away with a painful look on his face, they didn't seem too happy. Or rather she.

"Y-yes hi ma - I can expl-"

"Explain? EXPLAIN?! YOU CAN EXPLAIN MY FOOT WHICH WILL BE STUCK EN YOUR ASS IF YOU DON`T GET HOME SOON YOU BETCH!"

The person sharply interrupted him.

"Sheet sheet mom I'm kind of busy right now…."

He frowned, beginning to move in the vent. He couldn't stay there all day.

"Somezing really enportant-"

"You better not be out on a fucking mission again Christophe! Where are you?!"

"Nononono - I'm NOT on a mission - I swear ma. I'm at Gregory's place."

He lied, gritting his teeth as he moved. Begging there was a way out, and that soon. He had never considered himself religious but right now he would even suck off a God to get the fuck out.

 _A really disgusting thought on it's own. Even too desperate for this situation really. Oh well._

"I want to talk to him. Right now." She demanded.

Chris paused for some time to think. He was really fucked now.

"S-sure. Hold on I´ll get him…."

He covered the mic and let out a breath. Waiting a few seconds before answering in the most british accent he could manage.

"Yes hello Ms Delorme, what a beautiful day we have above us. You wanted to speak with me about somez-thing?"

The french boy had a hard time struggling with keeping his accent hidden.

"Ah Gregory, how´s your mozer?"

She asked in a much, much softer voice, immediately calming down. She certainly were naive.

"Mother? She´s been doing great lately miss, maybe a bit tired from her work but that´s what you would expect from such a hardworking lady."

"Zat es good to hear Gregory. I hope Chris has behaved while he es zere."

She hummed softly.

"O-Yes of course he has. Maybe not with the best motivation but I'm not sure what you would expect from him otherwise. Sorry miss I didn't mean to be rude or any-"

He suddenly screamed once the sound of gunshots were heard, shortly followed by the vent behind him being holed. It was slowly approaching him.

"Fuck fuck fuck…." He cursed, frantically crawling forward in the vent. This wasn't promising.

"Gregory? Gregory are you okay?"

The worried and squeaky voice from Amalie was completely overshadowed by the gunshots.

"What´s going on Gregory?... Es zat a gun?!"

"What? Eh - no - not it's just… an Airplane!" He used as an excuse, only to realize merely seconds after that it was still just as suspicious as if he had just told the truth.

"Airplane? Are you at ze Airport? What es going on Gregory?!"

Christophe didn't get time to come with any genius comebacks, as he was forced to stuff the phone back into his pocket, crawling like his life depended on it. Which it probably did, looking at the mess he found himself in. The last thing he needed right now was having his hiding place damaged, and unfortunately, the universe wasn't on his side this time.

A pathetic yelp left him once the vent gave after and he fell onto the floor with a grunt. Finding himself facing the mafia once again. Not sure what he should fear more, a hundred armed men who was more than able to kill him off the spot, or his mother. It was clear who had the higher end.

"Sheet, okay okay I give up….. but I give up quietly…."

He said calmly, raising his arms in defeat.

The crowd looked between each others, probably due to confusion over how defenseless /ZE/ mole was acting. Eventually they lowered their gun, as a couple of them went over to collect the boy.

 _This is just so typical my luck, maybe God´s plan or whatever the fuck people call it - like I care. I should be relieved I´m still alive among these brats. Or maybe it's too early to say so, I mean fuck - I have no experience with this band! How the fuck did they manage to get this strong right under my nose! Okay I'm done. This mission is done. I'm definitely going to die, my mom is going to kill m- MOM_

Once being reminded about the nightmare that possibly already awaited him, he couldn't risk to add a failed mission to it as well. Cause that would lead to her receiving the knowledge and…. It was probably best to not think about the rest…

"Chris! CHRISTOPHE ADRIEN DELORME!"

The phone squawked, as the brunet jumped. Fumbling, he moved quickly. Reaching down into his pocket to grab the phone before lifting his arm to throw it. Destroy it. Nullify it. Remove it from this world. Shatter it against the floor.

You probably know the drill.

"Ufff!"

Chris cursed, dodging a hit once one of the nearby men tried to kick it out of his grip, falling back onto his ass to grab the device before it really did get shut down. The few seconds he saw his life pass, he realized how hi would react - would even make him shiver in the grave.

It just wasn't worth it.

"SOMEONE GRAB HIM GODDAMN IT!"

One of the men yelled, possibly one of the leaders among this group.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIS! CHRIS ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE YOU PUTAIN DE CULOT STUPIDE EXCUSE D'UN ENFANT JE NE DEVRAIS T'AVOIR UNE DISGRÂCE POUR TA FAMILIE -!"

"SHUT UP! I`M EN ZE MIDDLE OF FIGHTING A WHOLE FUCKING MAFIA 'ERE AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING OUT BETCH!"

When Chris eventually, and finally, snapped, the whole room went dead silent for what felt like an eternity. The screams, cries and pleads that had dominated the room, was not drastically overtaken by heavy wheezing and breaths. And as quick as the silent moment arrived, it passed by.

It happened so fast the poor boy didn't get to as much as land a hit on them, as he was grabbed and tackled to the floor with a grunt.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU I`LL - Kyle?"

The bright red, curly hair couldn't be mistaken for anyone else, standing out from the rest of the hostages. And still, he hadn't even /noticed/ the redhead. After observing the hostages so closely and carefully, not even ONCE did he notice him. Well, that had a natural explanation. Probably...

"Chris?" Kyle piped out, shock and fear going across his face.

 _Fucking finally THERE'S the target, what a genius - running RIGHT into the arms of - possibly- the most dangerous mafia IN THE WORLD. And yet- YET. Here he was, hanging around SAID MAFIA LIKE THEY WERE THE BEST OF BUDS! He - how- what- WHY?!_

"Don't talk to him Kyle…" A blonde nearby whispered to him. "He's a monster….a liar… don't stoop down to his level. Come, let me show you what awaits us."

The boy smiled at him, bringing and arm up behind his back, before calmly leading the Redhead away. To exactly where they went, couldn't he tell, as he was enclosed by the group. And before he knew it, everything went black.

Or well

White due to the shock of the hit he received in the back of his head - but then black.

* * *

 _Translations from french:_

Merde - Fuck

Excusez-moi alors - Excuse me then

Putain de culot stupide excuse d'un enfant Je ne devrais jamais t'avoir une disgrâce pour ta famille - fucking asshole stupid excuse of a child I should never have you you're a disgrace to your family


End file.
